Gundam Seed Destiny: Sections
by alacool911
Summary: The Archangel had finally finished their battle with the PLANTS, but when Kira is captured, how will Shinn handle the truth? Will he still revenge for his beloved Stella?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After their fight between the PLANTS, Kira and the others made their way back to space to hide from the PLANTS. They were all tired from all the fighting, especially Kira. " *sigh* That battle with the PLANTS was ferocious, especially the battle with the Strike," said Kira. Athrun replied, "Yeah…. C'mon, let's have a rest, I'm sure you'll need it." "Yeah," replied Kira.

_**Few days have past**_

"Huuuaaaammmm! (While walking around the Archangel) This place never been this peaceful!" said Kira. Kira finally reached the command center where Lacus is; "Hi Kira!" smiled Lacus. "Hi," answered Kira. "So how're you feeling?" "I'm fine, how 'bout you? You haven't taken a rest ever since the fight between the PLANTS on Earth." "Well, I wanted to make sure that the Archangel is in great shape for the next fight." Kira was worried; he'd been having a bad feeling ever since the fight with the PLANTS.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. "What was that?" Kira asked, he tried checking the status outside the ship through the cameras. "It's them! They're back!" Lacus exclaimed.

"Everyone in his or her stations! Prepare for battle!" shouts Murrue. Everyone quickly went in to their mobile suits and took off. Kira and the others are already in the battlefield, Kira had already defeated most of the zakus, but before Kira was going back, more zakus came with Rey and Shinn. Shinn still doesn't know who the pilot of the Freedom is. "Hey Rey, you take Athrun while I take on the Freedom," "Are you sure? Can you take him down without breaking down?" asked Rey. "Yeah, I wanna beat him up first before I kill him, he has to suffer for what he did to Stella," said Shinn.

Kira and Athrun were fighting the zakus together, but Shinn and Rey came. "Kira look out!" shouts Athrun. Shinn attacked Kira with the laser beam and Kira was able to dodge him but the laser beam caught some part of the mobile suit, and because of it, Kira is having some trouble with the controls. Kira was able to dodge Shinn, but he can't attack Shinn, Athrun saw what is happening and tried to safe him but… "Hey!" Rey exclaimed, "You're fighting me!" "Tsk!"

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO STELLA!" shouted Shinn. And he was going berserk on Kira.

Kira was trying his best to dodge all of Shinn's attacks, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge him. He was also badly injured, the glass on his helmet broke, it made his forehead bleed and it stabbed Kira on the stomach. Athrun tried to contact him but the radio on Kira's mobile suit was broken. "Now to finish you off," said Shinn, but before he could finish Kira off, Durandal orderd Shinn not to kill him but take him as hostage also he wants to ask some questions to Kira. "But sir…" "That is an order Shinn! Call the others too, we need to arrange another plan, " Shinn was not too happy about the plan but an order is an order. So he told Rey and the others to retreat while he took the Freedom with the pilot back to its mother ship. Athrun didn't know what happen until he saw the Freedom being taken by them.

Athrun went to Kira as quick as possible, but the battle between Rey almost exhausted all of his mobile suit's energy. Shinn, Rey and the others have all returned to their ships and retreated, with Kira as their hostage. Athrun was furious that he couldn't save his best friend, so Athrun with all the other pilots returned to the Archangel.

_**This is my first time posting this…so I hope you enjoyed it **_____


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After Athrun and the others arrived at the Archangel, they were really tired from all the fighting. Miss Murrue went to check with the other pilots to see if they're all right, most of them only have scratches but few of them got major injuries. She with the other crew took all the injured pilots into the nursing room. Athrun also helped with carrying the injured pilots, but he suddenly stopped because he saw Lacus with a worried expression. He came toward Lacus, "Where's Kira, Athrun?" she asked. "He…." Athrun stopped, Lacus was getting more worried when she saw Athrun's sad face because she knew that it meant bad news for her. "He was badly injured, and he was taken by the PLANTS," Athrun explained. Lacus was shocked to hear the news; she fell on to her knees and cried, Athrun kneeled down to calm Lacus.

_**Meanwhile….in the PLANTS…**_

After Shinn, Rey and the other pilots returned safely with the Freedom, all of the crews and other pilots celebrate their victory. "Why are they celebrating for? We didn't win at all," Shinn asked. "Just ignore them, you…better get some rest," Rey replied, but when Shinn had reached his room…he remembered his fight with the Freedom…he was so angry because he couldn't finish the Freedom because of some stupid order of keeping him hostage. "Why does the Chairman want to do with the Freedom pilot anyway…. he doesn't need to be asked questions…" Shinn exclaimed, "He needs to know the meaning of PAIN!" Shinn then storms of to where the Freedom pilot is being kept.

_**Before Shinn went to his room…**_

"You better get some rest," Rey said. Then Shinn went to his room. Rey then went to the Freedom to take the pilot to the prison room. He opened the pilot cockpit and saw the pilot covered in wounds…the glass on Kira's helmet broke and it made his forehead bleed, some of the controls broke and it stabbed Kira on the stomach, making Kira very badly injured. Rey didn't care that much about his wounds because he also has some private business with Kira, which is about the death of his father *name*. But Rey was able to hold his anger, so after he arrived at the prison room, he just threw him…not caring that he's in pain…"W-…what do…you…w-want… from me?" Kira asked while in pain. "…" Rey didn't answered his question, while he stand there he watched Kira in pain.

Soon the Chairman came, "Sir!" Rey exclaimed. "You don't need to be too formal, Rey…I thank you for retrieving him," while pointing Kira, "It was nothing sir," "You may leave now, I want to speak with the pilot alone," Durandal said. And so, everyone left the prison room, and there was only Kira and the Chairman that was in the room.

"It seems you took quite a beating, Kira Yamato," Durandal said with a calm voice. "…W-What do you…w-want?" It was very hard to speak for Kira, because of his injured stomach. "I just need to keep you captive so your friends at the Archangel will have some trouble…because for every battle, you are the one who always kept me from moving on…" Durandal explained, "and the reason to keep you captive was for you to not disturb us when we are trying to defeat your people." Kira was smiling at first, but then he laughed... "Why do you think this is funny…are you not worry that your friends may die in my pilots' hands?" Durandal asked. "You don't know anything about my friends don't you…?" Kira asked, Durandal wanted to answered that, but he knew that what Kira said was true, he didn't know anything about Kira's friends because sometimes his friends always do something that is always unexpected. "Well…they will do anything…and I mean ANYTHING, even if it's really dangerous, to save their friends or loved ones, including me," Kira said, and the whole room was completely surrounded by silence. But the silence didn't last long when Shinn came…"Why…hello Shinn, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" "I wasn't tired…" Shinn was really shock when he saw the pilot who was being held captive, he never knew that someone like him would ever try to stop him and…would KILL someone so precious to him. Kira was also shock to see that the one who causes him trouble during the fights he had with the PLANTS would be Shinn… "Shinn…" Kira said while in shock, Shinn didn't say anything, he was just…too shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_* Flashback *_

"_Aren't you suppose to be resting, Shinn?" the Chairman asked. "I can't sleep," Shinn answered. Then Shinn looked toward the prisoner and didn't speak at all because of the fact that the pilot of the Freedom is Kira. Kira was a friend that he met at the beach._

_* End of Flashback *_

"Y-Y-YOU?! THE FREEDOM PILOT?!" exclaimed Shinn. It was a fact that he can't believe… he thought that Kira was a friend who wouldn't get himself involved in war, and he wouldn't expect him to be his enemy. "S-Shinn? You're w-work-king for him?!" Kira asked he coughed blood out from his mouth because of the wound. Shinn was confused…He didn't know what to do…?

But he suddenly remembered about Stella…

His face suddenly showed that he was really angry…suddenly he kicked Kira on the face and kicked him some more to let him feel pain. "THIS IS FOR STELLA!" he kicked him, "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH SHE HAS SUFFERED!" then Shinn had small memories about Stella while beating Kira up. Before everything went worse, the Chairman called the other to stop him,so Shinn was grabbed by the Rey and another pilot and was pulled back…Kira was really feeling the pain now on his face and his chest because mostly he got hit on the chest and his face. "That's enough Shinn!" shouted the Chairman, "Take him to his room and make sure he calms down," Rey and the others quickly took him to his room to calm him down while the Chairman was with the injured and beaten Kira. "I'm sorry for what Shinn did…although I kind of like the fact that you were beaten…I still need you as hostage," the Chairman said as he left the prison room, Kira was just sitting there waiting for his friends to come and save him…he waited…while holding in the pain…

_**Meanwhile in the Archangel...**_

"…'Kay, so we save him by sneaking in to the PLANTS mother ship with one of the space pod…" Athrun said, everyone was preparing a plan to rescue Kira. "That would be a good plan, but we shouldn't bring a lot of people to the ship, Athrun," Cagalli explained, "That would cause a lot of trouble…it could ruin the whole plan." Every one agreed to the plan, so Athrun will go with Cagalli and some of the soldiers. "I want to come too…" Lacus said while the others are still planning on how to find the whereabouts of where Kira is being kept, "No, you can't," Athrun answered, "B-But…I have to…I want to help you save him!" Lacus' face was almost covered in tears again, "You can't Lacus, you need to stay here and help organize the crews to help us escape when we save Kira…" Athrun explained with a face that made everyone feel safe." Lacus was silent at first, but then she nodded and continued to listen to Athrun's plan.

After many minutes have passed, they finally finished the plan and went to prepare themselves. "Bring some weapons, we need to be ready when they try to attack!" ordered Athrun, "Some explosive and knock out gas as well!" Cagalli exclaimed, "Explosive?" "We need to slow them down right?" smiled Cagalli, Athrun quickly agreed to her strategy. After they finish preparing themselves, they quickly went to the space pod… "Please bring him back to me safely…" Lacus said, Athrun nodded and off he went with Cagalli and the others. "I hope that nothing has happened to him," Cagalli asked. "That I'm not too worried…that guy can withstand anything…" Athrun answered, "I just hope that he's not dead yet…"

Everyone went to the PLANTS mother ship in silence…

_**Thanks for reading my fanfiction guys...! It means a lot! I'm sorry if it's too short…X3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Things just weren't making sense for Shinn, why would Kira go against all of us? "Okay, think Shinn, think," Shinn, said in his mind. Shinn thought hard, and he thought that…maybe he should talk to Kira, "Yeah, I guess I should ask him," said Shinn.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Everyone made it to the PLANTS ship safely, with no guards noticing him or her. "Arthur, do you even know where Kira is?" asked Cagalli. "Yes, don't worry, he's near," replied Athrun, _Hold on Kira, we're coming!_ Athrun said in his mind. All the crews quickly search for Kira.

While Athrun and the others were searching, Shinn had finally arrived at Kira's cell. Shinn saw Kira's condition, he knew that Kira couldn't do anything he could not escape. "Why…?" Kira heard a voice and saw Shinn standing in front of him, his face looking confused. "Why-what?" Kira replied. "Why are you stopping us!? We are trying to make the world a better place! You stopping us doesn't make sense!" Kira could only stay quiet. "When I first saw you, I thought of you as a person who seeks peace! And yet, you're stopping us from achieving that!" exclaimed Shinn. Silence covered the room, but then, "That's what people would say," Kira said, when Shinn heard what Kira said, he was shocked. "People always say about peace, they always say that they will put an end to all this war…" Both of them were quiet. "But they always made it worse!" Shinn was trying to say to Kira, but…

"They think that killing them will put an end to all of the war! But killing them would make people want to revenge even more!" exclaimed Kira. "B-Bu-Bu-But, we are trying to stop the cycle of hatred!" "By what?! Killing them again!" Shinn was really shocked when Kira shouted. "Then how would you do it!?" asked Shinn. "I could not answer that," "And why not?!" Shinn was going to lose his temper. "Because no one has an answer to that kind of question, people could only think that the only way to stop war is by killing them! That's what Commander Durandal is trying to do! He is using you to do his dirty work!" "THAT'S A LIE!" "YOU MAY NOT LIKE IT! BUT IT'S A FACT THAT YOU CAN'T DENY!"

Shinn was trying to deny Kira's words, but he couldn't think straight because of his rage. Shinn was about to say something when he suddenly stormed out of Kira's cell. Shinn went to his room angrily, he threw his stuffs, he lay down his bed.

"Athrun! I've found a suspicious room here," said Cagalli. "That's where Kira is!" said Athrun. Everyone opened the room and was shocked to see Kira badly injured. "Kira!" "Kira! Oh my goodness, we should get you back to the ship! Everyone carry him back slowly, we don't know if his wounds are fatal!" Athrun said. "Hey there Athrun…hehe…what took you so long?" Kira said while holding his pain. "Try not to talk so much, Kira, or your wounds will worsen." Kira could only follow them while trying to hold the pain on his stomach.

Everyone went back to the ship and when they arrive, they put Kira on the nursing bed. Cagalli cared his wounds while Athrun and the others were busy trying to get out of the ship. But suddenly the PLANTS ship alarm went on, Athrun and the others quickly notice that they were discovered and quickly turn the ship's engine.

Shinn heard the alarm and knew that someone had entered his mother ship. Then Shinn also realized that the people who entered his mother ship were probably Kira's teammates. Shinn quickly prepare himself for battle.

_**Sorry guys…I've been pretty busy lately and couldn't find the time to write…**_


End file.
